The story of the couple in love
by Gabby Heads
Summary: Fred and George tell a story to Harry and Hermione on Halloween. A Harry/Hermione.


I wrote this story between release of the sixth and the seventh book. It's quite old, but here it goes. It's a Harry/Hermione.

For Liv.

--/--

It was Halloween and all the students in Hogwarts were getting prepared for going to the banquet that wuould be held that night. All of them were anxiously waiting for the pumpkin juice and the incredible food there would be.

"I don't understand why all of this mess, it's not even a ball, it's a simple dinner, it's cutting the time of our studys" said Hermione, who was putting full attention to her potions homework.

"For your knowledge Hermione, Halloween is…. " said Ron almost starting a fight, but he was interrupted.

"Halloween is a party where you will eat all what you can little brother" said, surprising them, Fred Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Bussines, this night there are thousands of students thirsty for jokes and others that need to suffer"

"And are you going to the banquet?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we will eat everything today. George will arrive later, he had some stuff to do"

"And why don't you just forget about the idea of eating?" said Ron, he was getting angry.

"Let me remind you that not only you eat to live, even tough it looks like you live to eat"

"Fred!"

"Stop it" said Harry. "I think we should hurry up, the banquet will start in only five minutes"

"We should go" Hermione hadn't noticed the time before. "Great a banquet, I still can't believe it, next they'll make a party"

"Hermione, I know you're mad because you couldn't finish the potions homework, but we wil do it tomorrow, it's a free saturday, we can even convince Ron of doing them"

Hermione smiled and went with everyone else to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated in a scarier way than the other years. There were bloody pictures of vampires and shadows of what it looked like a couple.

They ate slowly, they wanted to enjoy the food. They also made small jokes and told scary stories. Soon everybody finished and the students started going to their bedrooms.

Harry began to stand up, but Fred made him sit down again.

"Wait guys"

"There's still a story missing" said George.

"You are big now and you should know it" said Fred.

"The Story of the Couple in Love"

"It happened 120 years ago" Fred started.

"121" corrected his twin.

"120 and a half"

"When people didn't know the good jokes and everybody wanted to have fun. No wait, that's another story, continue Fred"

"There was a young couple in love, he always was there to help her, she always understood him. Anybody who knew them could have swear they were like a perfect couple, they read each others mind. But there was a problem, they weren't exactly a couple, they were just friends. But it happened once in Halloween that they went out into the fields to walk and talk.

"The time passed and they were never back, there were never any news about them, it's known that they come back every Halloween to warn other couples in similar situations"

"Every Halloween? We should have heard something about it" said Ron

"Ron, they act cautiously"

"They don't want to see you in your pajamas"

"Well, if you want my opinion, it's a terrible story. Wait, I know where you want to get with this! But let me tell you that you won't get it, they are to slow, I better go to sleep" Ron finished his talk and went instantly to his bedroom.

"What was Ron talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, he has some problems in his life" said George putting a dramatic face.

"You should stop bothering him" said Harry.

"Did you like the story?"

"A bit weird, but not scary" Harry answered

"MM… well, we have to go" said the twins at the same time and a crack accompanied them.

Darkess was present, the silence was worst every time they tried to keep going on.

"ssssshhhhhhhh"

"What did you say?" asked Hermione nervous.

"Nothing"

"ssssshhhhhhhh"

"Do you hear that"

"If you're not doing it, who is it?"

"What ever it is, is scaring me, even tough this looks like a plan from Fred and George, maybe it's a joke" said Hermione not very convinced.

"It could be, but they're already gone, we should hurry to our common room"

They decided to go faster, but for some reason Gryffindor's common room didn't seem that close, as a matter of fact, it seemed more far away than before.

"Aaaaaahh"

"Hermione, what's the matter?" said Harry worried hearing her friend screaming.

"It's just a stupid skeleton from Fred and George, they probably wanted to scare many people today"

Harry put his arm through Hermione's shoulders, they were both scared, but at seeing each other faces they felt a little braver.

Suddenly, somebody started to talk in a very low voice, the low voice started to increase and it was stronger in a few moments.

"Why don't you realize?" the voice said.

"Who's there?" asked a cautelous Harry.

"oooh uuuuh booooo you should hurry"

"Is it my idea or that is the worst fake of a ghost's voice I've heard?" said Hermione trying to convince herself.

"You're in love, admit it"

"What?" both screamed at the same time and their faces were scarlet, they were glad that it was dark in the room.

"You're in love and you don't admit it"

"We just come to warn you, but if you don't take this seriously, other things will happen" it was a second voice.

Harry looked for braveness and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your friend told you about us, he told you our whole story"

"It's stupid, in case you're ghosts, you can not interrupt in our decisions, none of Hogwarts ghosts has ever made this"

"We're here to help"

"Then what should we do?" said Harry a little bit tired

"It's simple, admit you love each other and that you couldn't live without the other.

"I… I…" Harry was very nervous; he jumped and stayed away from Hermione

"You won't leave us alone, will you?" asked Hermione

"Let us see… no, we already told you what you should do, just do it and we're gone"

Hermione couldn't be redder; she walked slowly unto Harry and started talking while she looked at the floor. "Harry I guess you know by now, after all that has happened… I don't think you haven't realized… well, I like you."

Harry looked more relieved than impressed, but when he tried to mutter something, Hermione interrupted him "And maybe you think that it's stupid of me to say this in front of some ghosts who probably don't even exist, but I think is the best"

"Hermione, I know is a little bit uncomfortable to talk in this place, but I have to say something too, I also like you, I have been feeling this since a lot time ago, but I wasn't sure that you felt the same way or that…" Harry stopped.

"It looks like you have forgotten of us"

"Now you must kiss, because if you don't, as you're so slow, you will end up ignoring everything that happened in here.

"Right now?"

Harry was very close to Hermione; they didn't know what would happen next.

"Ron stop pushing me" somebody said.

"What does this mean?" asked Hermione while she walked to see what was behind a green curtain because it was moving.

Fred and George were in it.

"I knew it," said Hermione. "Something weird was going on, this things aren't normal"

"For the first time in your life your wrong Hermione, we were here only by chance" said George

"It's true, we were about to get out of here" completed Fred.

"Don't tell me you believe they were the spirits, they aren't, we're still here so you have to kiss" said the old cold voice

"Wait" said Hermione while she walked in a hurry towards the other window, she pull out the curtain and they found another couple.

"Ron and Luna?" Said Harry surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Hermione with a smile, but also showing that she was mad.

"Calm down Hermione" said Ron.

"But she's right, you have made us do a lot of things, we need an explanation" said Harry

" Blimey they're right, explain it Fred" said Ron.

"The truth is that we were tired of you two ignoring your feelings, anybody can note that you love each other and thank God you have said it tonight, but…"

"We were tired of this situation and we decided to intervene a little, so after telling you the story, we went to Ron's room to convince him so he could help us, George had already talked to Luna, we enchanted the hall so it would seem infinite.

"Harry don't look at me with that face" said Ron. " I did it to help you"

Fred and George said a quick "bye" and in a second they were gone. Luna took Ron by the hand and said they should probably go fast, so they went running.

"I can't believe they did this" said Hermione.

"Me neither" said Harry. "I know this will sound a bit mad, but I think they were great help"

They both smiled and before any of them could notice it, they started kissing.

It was the best Halloween they ever had.

The End.

--.--.--

Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, english is not my first language, this is the translation of a fic in spanish I wrote a lot of time ago.


End file.
